Secrets
by Teddiursa48
Summary: Secrets from their families. Secrets from their friends. Secrets from each other. That's what happens when you're secretly in love with your best friend. DJ x Kimmy (There aren't enough of these!) Set in season 4. Hope you guys like it, and thanks for two awesome years on the site!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Hey, guys! It has been two years today since I uploaded my first chapter on this site. Since then I've written only stories for Disney Channel shows, but I think I'm going to open up to some other topics, but keep it still mainly Disney shows. With that, here you go, my first non-Disney Channel fanfiction about DJ Tanner and Kimmy Gibbler from Full House. (Also I've only watched the first 3 and a half seasons of Full House so far and none of Fuller House so no spoilers in the reviews please! :D Thanks!) ~ Teddiursa48**

* * *

DJ walked into her room that she shared with her 9-year old sister, Stephanie. She sat down and put her new CD in her Discman, listening while she studied. Kimmy would be over to copy her homework in a while, but she had about an hour to kill because Kimmy had gone to a big sale at the mall and, as she'd put it, she "Had to get there before everything good was gone!" DJ grinned to herself, thinking of the quirky antics of her best friend. She flipped through the pages of her math notes, paying less attention to the work and more to the Cyndi Lauper song playing through her headphones. Before she knew what was happening, her math work was on the floor and she was standing on the bed, singing. Just as the song ended, she heard rapid clapping and looked to see Kimmy standing at the foot of her bed.

"Nice concert you were giving, there, Deej," Kimmy remarked. DJ blushed, not realizing anyone had witnessed the show she had just put on.

"How much did you see?" DJ asked.

"Oh, just enough to see that _amazing_ performance of the Macarena," Kimmy told her, grinning. DJ turned away, embarrassed. She picked her notes up off the floor.

"Hey, it was probably nothing compared to when you sang part of 'U Can't Touch This' before diving into the pool at your party," DJ teased back.

"That was totally hot," Kimmy said, sarcastically. DJ laughed at the memory of her best friend doing 'hammer time' in a bikini. The two sat at the table and DJ put her homework in front of Kimmy to copy. "Thanks, Deej."

"So did you find anything at the mall?" DJ asked.

"Yeah, how could I not! I found this rad sweater and skirt and..." Kimmy started.

"Okay, I shouldn't have asked," DJ cut her off, rolling her eyes. Stephanie walked into the room with Joey.

"Hurry up, Steph, the rest of the Honey Bees will be here any minute!" Joey said, hurrying Stephanie into the room.

"Okay, okay!" Stephanie said, shooing Joey away and turning to DJ and Kimmy. "Ugh, when did _that_ get here?"

"So I've been demoted from a person to ' _that'_ ," Kimmy analyzed.

"Yeah, now get out so I can changed into my Honey Bee uniform," Stephanie said, gesturing toward the door. Kimmy and DJ reluctantly got up to leave.

"How rude," the two said, simultaneously, quoting the younger girl. After Stephanie had closed the door, they slid to the floor, laughing. DJ looked at her laughing best friend and felt something she'd never felt before. Though, she thought nothing of it and just continued laughing.

"What's so funny?" Michelle asked, wandering out of her room.

"Nothing," DJ said, knowing the four year-old wouldn't understand the humour.

"Well, can you play with me?" Michelle asked.

"Not right now, Michelle, we have homework to do," Kimmy replied.

"You mean _I_ have homework to do," DJ corrected. "Michelle, Stephanie said that she wants to play shadow with you after she changes."

"Nice one, Deej," Kimmy said, hi-fiving her best friend.

"Okay, Joey, I'm ready!" Stephanie called, opening the door.

"Okay, Joey, I'm ready!" Michelle repeated.

"Oh, no, not this again!" Stephanie scowled, running downstairs.

"Oh, no, not this again!" Michelle mimicked, following Stephanie.

"Make her stop!" Stephanie shouted.

"Make her stop!" Michelle exclaimed with glee at Stephanie's reaction. DJ and Kimmy laughed, reclaiming the bedroom for their homework.

"Revenge is sweet," Kimmy said, sinking into the chair she had previously occupied, picking up her pencil and copying down DJ's work.

"You got it, dude!" DJ agreed, quoting Michelle, causing both girls to burst into laughter again.

* * *

 **Just to let you guys know, it's a bit hard for me to get all the stuff about 1990-91 right, so if it's not quite accurate, don't be too harsh, I'm writing about a time 10 years before I was born.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Eighth grade was different for Kimmy Gibbler. The work was more difficult, which, normally wasn't an issue, because she copied DJ's, but her new teachers were paying attention to the fact that she'd been copying and she'd been getting lower grades because of it. Now she had to go through all the work of changing the wording of DJ's answers in order to pass the work off as her own. The worst part of all this was that she was actually _learning_ in the process.

Kimmy got up and left class after the bell rang. She went out to the locker she shared with DJ. DJ was already there, putting away her books and getting her jacket to leave.

"What do I get to copy from you tonight, Deej?" she asked, going over to her best friend.

"Nothing, no homework this weekend," DJ replied.

"Really? We should celebrate," Kimmy suggested.

"Celebrate not having homework?" DJ said.

"Yeah, that and you having the house to yourself tonight," Kimmy said.

"What? Oh yeah, Dad and Becky have that late night special they're recording and Joey and Uncle Jesse are bringing Steph and Michelle to be in that toy commercial they're doing." DJ realized.

"So, whaddya, think, Deej? Friday night party?" Kimmy asked, a smirk appearing on her lips.

"I can't have a party, Kimmy, my dad'll kill me," DJ said, shutting the locker.

"Please?" Kimmy pleaded, pouting at DJ.

"The puppy-dog face isn't gonna work this time," DJ told her, heading toward the exit of the school.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Kimmy tried, wrapping her arms around DJ's shoulders from behind, continuing to pout and adding a whimper.

"Ok, only a few people, not an actual 'party'," DJ compromised.

"Okay, fine," Kimmy sighed.

"Hey, you're lucky that cute puppy face gets me every time," DJ said.

' _Did she just say I was cute?_ ' Kimmy thought, feeling a twinge of something in her stomach, but ignoring it and continuing walking with DJ.

* * *

The two girls walked in the back door of the house, where Danny was looking over the plans for the special, yet kind of ironic, late episode of 'Wake Up, San Francisco'.

"Hey, Dad," DJ said.

"Hey, Mr. T."

"Hi, girls, how was school?" Danny greeted.

"Good," DJ replied.

"No homework!" Kimmy added.

"Okay, I have to go rehearse with Becky, I won't be back until late, so don't stay up too late, okay, DJ?" Danny asked.

"Okay, Dad," DJ agreed. Danny grabbed his jacket and put it on, leaving the house.

"Alright! Let's go plan a party!" Kimmy exclaimed, running upstairs.

"It's not a party, Kimmy!" DJ called, running after her. Once they got up to DJ and Stephanie's room, the two friends started thinking of who they could invite.

"You know, I can't believe your dad is letting you stay home alone," Kimmy remarked.

"I know, but he probably won't ever again if the place isn't spotless when he gets home," DJ commented.

"That means we'll have to do a really good job of cleaning up tonight," Kimmy said.

* * *

"So, I guess it turns out people have other plans on a weekend with no homework," DJ sighed, hanging up the phone for the eighth time.

"Hey, we can stil have fun," Kimmy said. "We don't need other people to celebrate, we can have our own party by ourselves. You know, get lotsa junk food, watch Swayze movies, maybe Karaoke?"

"Sounds great," DJ said. "It'd be more fun with more people though."

"Says the one who didn't want to do this in the first place," Kimmy teased.

"Yeah, why'd you have to go and get me all excited?" DJ asked, pushing Kimmy playfully.

"Girls' night in is still exciting," Kimmy said. "Whole house to ourselves, Deej, just that itself is fun."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," DJ agreed, smiling. Kimmy felt her heart rate speed up at the sight of DJ's grin. She grinned back, pushing the feeling away without realizing it.

"Let's go get some party stuff!" Kimmy exclaimed, jumping up and running for the door, DJ trailing behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

DJ unlocked the door. She and Kimmy dropped the bags of candy and VHS tapes on the floor.

"Let's get crazy!" Kimmy exclaimed, running inside and jumping up on the couch.

"Looks like you've already got that covered," DJ laughed. DJ grabbed a bag of gummy bears from one of the paper bags and threw it to Kimmy. Kimmy tore it open and began devouring the candy. DJ went over and got a stereo from the alcove, putting a tape of old dance music in and hitting play. Then she went over and got a bag of gumdrops and starting eating. An hour and a half and four bags of candy later, DJ and Kimmy were jumping on the furniture, singing along with Tiffany songs and laughing way louder than normal. They both knew the sugar high wouldn't last long, but they enjoyed it while it did.

Grabbing up various wrappers off the floor and disposing of them in the kitchen, DJ made sure the living room looked as it had, and possibly better than it did before their 'party'. Kimmy was still super hyped up on candy, but DJ was slowly coming down from the sugar rush and knew if she waited too long her energy would run out and she wouldn't be able to clean up the mess they'd made.

"Come on, Deej," Kimmy said, excitedly, grabbing the bag with the movies and running up to the bedroom. DJ followed eagerly, getting ready for the movie marathon. Once in her and Stephanie's room, DJ dumped the tapes they had selected onto the floor. There were a total of four movies.

"What one first?" DJ asked.

"How about Ghost?" Kimmy suggested.

"Sure," DJ agreed, sliding the tape out of the box and putting it in the VCR. She hit play. The credits were rolling. "Really, they forgot to rewind it?" DJ sighed and hit 'stop' and 'rewind' on the VCR, waiting for the movie to start over. She took the remote and went over to where Kimmy already was, lying on her stomach on DJ's bed, facing the screen. Lying down next to Kimmy, looking at her stare at the blank screen while the movie rewound, stirred something inside DJ. It was a feeling that triggered some sort of Deja Vu. Like she'd felt it before. DJ thought about it. Where had she felt this before? Then it dawned on her. This was the same feeling she'd had when she'd been around Kevin...and Sylvio...and...every other guy she'd liked. No. It couldn't be possible. Kimmy was her best friend. She couldn't be attracted to her. She didn't even like girls. She'd heard of girls liking girls, they were called lesbians. But that couldn't be anyone she knew. That certainly couldn't be her, could it?

"Hey, Deej, the tape is done," Kimmy said, breaking DJ from her trance.

"What? Oh." DJ hit the play button on the remote. She didn't pay attention to the screen. She was thinking abou these ' _feelings_ ' she thought might exist. But how could she? Then DJ remembered a time when she'd felt this before but hadn't realized it.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Stop! Hammer time!" Kimmy shouted, before jumping into the pool. DJ started laughing at the comical performance, letting the sight of her best friend singing and dancing around in her colourful swimsuit replay in her head. Somthing happened. A feeling or twitch or something. DJ brushed it off and continued to have fun celebrating Kimmy's 14th birthday._

 _ **End of flashback**_

There were more recent times than that, though. The realization was flooding her now. Just yesterday, when the two had been sitting in the hallway laughing at their comeback to Stephanie's rude entrance, DJ had felt something, but hadn't realized it until now.

DJ thought about earlier that day, when Kimmy was pleading her to have a party. She'd called Kimmy's puppy-dog face cute. That was the only word she could think of to use, but even as she'd said it, it felt weird. Now she knew why.

Kimmy had no idea what was going on in DJ's mind. But she wasn't paying attention to the movie either. She kept thinking about that grin that DJ had given her earlier. For some reason, that, and earlier, when DJ had called her puppy-dog face cute, were the only things running through her mind. Kimmy tried to focus on Patrick Swayze and not DJ, but oddly enough she couldn't. All she could think of was DJ's smile. The way her heart rate had sped up. The excitement she'd felt when she found out she was going to spend the night having fun with her best friend. Kimmy looked over at DJ, who was looking blankly at the TV screen. Kimmy felt her heart skip a beat. Why was this happening? This only ever happened when she had a crush... Then it hit her. She liked DJ. But how was it possible? DJ was her best friend. Kimmy tried to shake the feelings away, trying her her best to focus on the movie.

A few minutes later, Kimmy glanced over at DJ again. DJ looked back at her. They just lay there, staring into each other's eyes, both feeling the same thing, without the other realizing it. DJ noticed Kimmy's eyes shift down to her lips for a brief second.

' _Wait, could she?_ ' DJ thought. ' _No_.' DJ glanced at Kimmy's lips, not realizing Kimmy had noticed, but she had, and her thoughts were all over the place, her heart pounding at these new feelings. DJ saw Kimmy look at her lips again, this time knowing something was up, getting more nervous and excited with each second that passed. DJ glanced down again and then it clicked. Both girls realized what the other was feeling at that moment. Without even thinking, the two best friends drew closer to each other, their lips meeting for a brief moment.

"Woah, baby..." they both gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

DJ just stared, breathlessly. The sensation had been incredible. Like nothing she'd felt before. She hadn't felt this way when she'd kissed Kevin or Sylvio. This was like a spark. No, like a thousand sparks. A thousand sparks all at once creating some sort of magical feeling.

"Sorry, Deej, I don't know what just happened, I-I," Kimmy started rambling, sitting up, flustered.

"Kimmy stop, that was amazing," DJ said, cutting her off, sitting up as well to comfort her best friend.

"Really?" Kimmy asked.

"Yeah, I wanted that, too," DJ admitted.

"You mean, you...?" Kimmy started, being cut off by the feeling of DJ's lips on hers again. Kimmy kissed DJ back, not wanting the feeling to end. She cupped DJ's cheek with her hand, drawing DJ in closer, sparks flying. Breaking from the kiss, Kimmy smiled at DJ.

"Yes," DJ said. Both girls started laughing, breaking the tension that had built up in the room.

"I'm sugar crashing, wanna turn off the movie?" Kimmy suggested.

"Sure," DJ said, turning off the TV. "Wanna stay here for the night?"

"Okay," Kimmy agreed. She got up to let DJ unmake the bed.

"You can borrow some of my pajamas if you want," DJ said.

* * *

After both of them had changed, Kimmy and DJ got into bed, both exhausted from the 'wild party' they'd had.

"Goodnight, Deej," Kimmy said.

"Goodnight, Kimmy," DJ replied. Kimmy used her two fingers to lift DJ's chin up towards her and kissed DJ goodnight. DJ smiled at her and they both went to sleep.

* * *

DJ woke up and looked over to see Stephanie sitting on her bed, awake.

"It's about time you woke up," Stephanie said.

"What time is it?" DJ asked.

"12:16," Stephanie replied. "I would've woken you up, but the two of you looked so cute all cuddled up together!" DJ's heart skipped a beat, worried that Stephanie had found out about what happened the night before. But when Stephanie started laughing, she knew that Stephanie was only joking with her. The volume of the sisters' voices woke Kimmy up. Sitting up, Kimmy wanted to kiss DJ again, but realized she couldn't when she saw Stephanie there.

"Morning, Tanners," she said, rubbing her eyes to get used to the morning light.

"Morning, Kimmy," DJ said, turning to look at her best friend, with a loving smile, but trying not to give away anything.

"Good, you girls are up," Jesse said, looking into the room. "I made lunch, if anyone's hungry." Stephanie got up and left the room with Jesse, leaving DJ and Kimmy alone once again. DJ got up and closed the door quietly, needing to talk to Kimmy about what had happened the previous night.

"Kimmy we need to talk about what happened," DJ said, going back over and sitting down next to Kimmy. "We can't just continue being best friends and act like nothing happened, because we both know ' _something_ 'did."

"Yeah," Kimmy agreed, with a sigh. She looked down and started fiddling with the blankets on the bed.

"We just can carry on with our lives knowing we have feelings for each other," DJ continued. Kimmy nodded.

"DJ?" Kimmy asked, looking up into DJ's eyes.

"Yeah?" DJ replied.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Kimmy asked, nervously. DJ stared, letting the words wash over her like a wave.

"Kimmy, I..." DJ gasped, at a loss for words for the situation. "What if someone finds out? I mean, I can't tell anyone, I don't know what'll happen."

"Then it can be our secret," Kimmy suggested.

"I don't know, Kimmy, I don't wanna keep a big thing like this from my family," DJ explained. Kimmy pouted, making DJ's heart practically melt. "Not the puppy-dog face, again!" Kimmy grinned at DJ's reaction. She leaned in and kissed DJ, knowing she was winning. "Okay, fine."

"Wow..." Kimmy gasped in realization to what had just happened.

"Yeah, wow," DJ gasped as well, taking in the truth of the change that had just occured in her life. DJ pulled Kimmy in and kissed her again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Where in the world are they?" Danny asked himself. "DJ! Kimmy! Lunch! Come on!" he yelled up the stairs.

"Give them a chance to get up," Jesse said, transferring the bacon he'd made from the pan to a plate. "They probably have to get dressed and do their hair and stuff, you know teenage girls."

"And _you_ don't have to spend that long on your hair?" Danny asked, sarcastically.

"Just eat your lunch, huh?" Jesse told him, annoyed. Stephanie walked into the kitchen, Michelle followed behind her.

"She still hasn't stopped shadowing me!" Stephanie exclaimed, exasperated as she sat down.

"She still hasn't stopped shadowing me!" Michelle repeated.

"Michelle, it's rude to repeat people," Danny said, picking Michelle up and siting her down at the kitchen table.

"Okay, fine," Michelle said, frowning and crossing her arms.

"We should get downstairs," Kimmy said, after hearing Danny calling.

"I dunno," DJ said, with a smirk. "I think I'd rather spend some more time here with my _girlfriend_."

"I like the sound of that," Kimmy replied. DJ pulled her down onto the bed, playfully. Kimmy kissed DJ once again, pinning her down. DJ gasped at Kimmy's sudden actions. Kimmy smiled at her before kissing her again, more passionately this time. DJ kissed back, loving the tender feeling of Kimmy kissing her. Once the two had broken the kiss, they just stared at each other in pure awe.

"Okay, now we should go downstairs," DJ said, breaking the long silence.

"Okay," Kimmy said, still stunned from the kiss.

"You are a _great_ kisser, by the way," DJ said.

"Thanks, you are, too," Kimmy replied. DJ blushed. Kimmy got up, letting DJ get out of the bed. The couple went downstairs into the Tanner kitchen, trying to act casual, as if the two hadn't just practically made out.

"There you are!" Danny exclaimed. "What kept you so long?"

"Nothing," both Kimmy and DJ replied, simultaneously. By the time they had gotten down there, everyone else was almost finished eating, so a few minutes later, everyone had gotten up and left, leaving DJ and Kimmy alone.

DJ took the spoon out of Kimmy's ice cream. She hadn't eaten any of it yet, as she wasn't finished her meal. Kimmy look up suspiciously, wondering why DJ was stealing her dessert. DJ dabbed some of the ice cream from the spoon onto Kimmy's lip. Before Kimmy could react, DJ had kissed her, licking the ice cream from her lip in the process. DJ smirked at Kimmy, who was unsure how to react to the situation.

"Don't eat my ice cream," Kimmy told DJ. "You have your own."

" _That's_ what you care about?" DJ asked. "Not that I just licked ice cream off your lip?"

"Well, that was kinda hot, I guess," Kimmy said. "Just do it with your own ice cream next time."

"Next time?" DJ questioned.

"Sure," Kimmy replied, taking DJ's spoon and doing the same thing, kissing DJ and licking the ice cream off her lip. DJ bit at her lip, unsure if she liked this new game she'd created, but decided she did, taking some more ice cream on her spoon and dabbing it on Kimmy's lips, just to lick it off a second later. The two took continued to take turns, using the ice cream as an excuse to keep kissing each other, but eventually stopping when the rest of their ice cream was melted.

Jesse walked into the kitchen, nearly catching DJ kissing Kimmy. DJ turned around suddenly, her heart going up into her throat, scared that her uncle had seen.

"Jee, you two look like deer caught in the headlights, when did you get so jumpy?" Jesse asked.

' _Ever since we started kissing each other,_ ' DJ thought. "We're not jumpy, you just startled us," DJ said.

"Okay, but hurry up and finish you ice cream...soup, cause Danny's bound to have some 'family bonding plans' for this weekend, and you need to suffer through the same amount of it as the rest of us.

"Okay, Uncle Jesse," DJ agreed. Jesse took a bottle of cleaner and a rag out of the cupboard under the sink.

"Did I just hear someone in my cleaning supplies?" Danny called from upstairs.

"That man is a cleaning hawk!" Jesse whispered to DJ and Kimmy. "Yeah, Michelle just spilled some juice on the carpet!"

"My carpet?!" Danny exclaimed. Jesse ran upstairs to talk to Danny.

"That was close," Kimy said.

"From now on we only kiss where people can't catch us," DJ told her.

"Deal," Kimmy agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

DJ sighed as she shut the door of her and Kimmy's locker. She hadn't seen Kimmy since Saturday when she'd left to go home. She didn't know how she was going to react when she did see Kimmy. She didn't know how long she could hide their new relationship. Then she saw her heading toward the locker she'd just left. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of her girlfriend. She didn't know whether to avoid her or to go on as she normally would. DJ held her breath and walked back over to the locker.

"Hi, DJ," Kimmy said, casually. DJ didn't know if Kimmy was acting or was having second thoughts about their relationship. In a lower tone, Kimmy added. "Meet me in the bathroom on the second floor. Nobody goes in there at this time of day." DJ released her breath, knowing that Kimmy had been acting normal, contrary to what she was actually feeling.

"Meet you?" DJ asked.

"Just follow me," Kimmy said. DJ followed her upstairs and into the bathroom. As Kimmy had said, there was no one in there. Kimmy locked the door behind them, which she techinically wasn't supposed to do.

"Only staff are supposed to lock tha-" DJ pointed out, but was cut off by Kimmy's lips crashing into hers. DJ lost her balance, falling into the wall and being pinned between it and Kimmy.

"Mmmph," DJ grunted at the sudden impact. Kimmy broke from the kiss, smirking at her. DJ blushed, knowing what Kimmy was thinking.

"I missed you," Kimmy said.

"Kimmy, you live next door," DJ said.

"Yeah, but I missed you," Kimmy repeated. "I missed looking into your eyes, and your blush when you're embarrassed. I missed seeing your smile and the softness of your lips when you kiss me." DJ turned redder. Kimmy kissed her again. DJ relaxed at the soft touch of Kimmy's lips on hers.

"We should probably go before someone gets suspicious," DJ said, but in a whisper due to her amazement of Kimmy's tender words and kisses.

"Okay," Kimmy agreed, reluctantly, not wanting to leave the moment. Kimmy backed away from the wall, letting DJ move away from the wall and out of the bathroom.

* * *

Kimmy couldn't pay attention in any of her classes. All she could think about was DJ's eyes and the sensation of her lips pressed against her own.

"Miss Gibbler," the teacher said. Kimmy snapped out of her trance.

"Huh?" Kimmy asked.

"What's the symbol for Potassium on the periodic table?" the teacher asked.

"Uhh...DJ," Kimmy answered without thinking.

"No, it's K," the teacher told her. "Where did you get Dj?"

"Her house?" Kimmy replied, again, without thinking. Everyone in the class started laughing. The bell rang and everyone got up to leave. Kimmy hurriedly rushed from the science classroom, escaping to her and DJ's locker.

"Hey, Kimmy," DJ said, greeting her best friend and girlfriend as she arrived at their locker.

"I just did the dumbest thing," Kimmy said.

"What'd you do now?" DJ asked, sighing. Kimmy frowned.

"I was asked the symbol of some element in chemistry and I said 'DJ'," Kimmy told her. DJ smirked.

"That's my name, not an element," DJ replied, closing the locker.

"I know...but you were...all I could think about," Kimmy explained, slightly embarrassed.

"Aww, how sweet," DJ said. Once outside, DJ ducked out of view to kiss Kimmy. Kimmy smiled, kissing DJ again before leaving to go home.

* * *

"Dad! I'm home!" DJ shouted into the house. "Dad?" Silence. "Dad! Uncle Jesse! Joey!" She noticed a note on the counter. Picking it up, she read:

 _"DJ, We went out to your sisters' school's parent/teacher conference, we'll be home by 4:30. Love, Dad._ "

 _Home alone, huh?_ DJ grinned. she ran over to the phone by the stairs, picking it up and hitting Kimmy's speed dial button.

"Hello?" Kimmy answered.

"Kimmy, come over, I'm home alone for a while, we won't have to worry about getting caught," DJ told her.

"On my way, Deej," Kimmy said, and DJ was left with a dial tone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

DJ ran to open the door to let Kimmy inside. Without saying a word she grabbed the collar of her best friend's shirt and pulled her inside, shutting the door behind them and kissed her, their lips smashing together in a fiery passion.

"Woah, baby!" Kimmy exclaimed, after breaking from the heated kiss.

"Sorry, I don't know what got into me," DJ replied, nervously. She blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed, Deej," Kimmy said. "I like this side of you." Kimmy wiggled her eyebrows, making DJ giggle. "That was cute," Kimmy commented, making DJ blush a deeper red. "So was that."

"Kimmy, stop!" DJ laughed, getting more embarrassed. Kimmy grinned at her.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Kimmy asked, walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"I dunno, do you wanna see if there's a good music video on MTV?" DJ suggested.

"Okay," Kimmy agreed. DJ sat down next to her. Taking the remote off the coffee table, DJ leaned back and turned the TV on. Kimmy put her arm over DJ's shoulders, pulling her in closer. DJ snuggled against her, listening to the 'Heart' song and watching the video.

"Kimmy, you know we're gonna have to see other people," DJ said, looking up at her girlfriend after a few minutes.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Kimmy asked, starting to get worried.

"No! No," DJ clarified. "I mean, if we stop dating guys completely, then our families and people at school are gonna get suspicious."

"So not be completely exclusive, you mean?" Kimmy asked, calming down a little, but still concerned.

"No, I mean, we'd still technically be exclusive, and pretend to like guys we'd fake date, but we'd be the only ones to know it was fake," DJ explained.

"That sounds complicated," Kimmy remarked.

"Yeah, but it's the only way to keep our relationship a secret and still be believable about it," DJ told her.

"But what about the guys? Doesn't it seem mean to date them just for the sake of covering up that we have each other? What if they think our relationships are going somewhere?" Kimmy asked.

"We'll deal with that if it happens," DJ said. "But for now, let's just enjoy what we have."

"Okay," Kimmy agreed, smiling at DJ and leaning down to kiss her. DJ smiled against Kimmy's lips, making Kimmy smile back. Both girls started giggling, enjoying the moment and taking every second they could to briefly kiss each other before laughing again.

' _I'm so in love with her_ ," Kimmy thought, grinning and kissing DJ.

' _I love her so much_ ,' DJ thought.

' _But I can't tell her or else she might get nervous, she's probably not ready for that yet.'_

' _I can't tell her that I love her, she'll freak out and probably leave._ '

DJ cuddled up next to Kimmy again, settiling in for another while, watching the music videos on the screen. The warmth and comfort of being held so close to Kimmy must have soothed her to sleep, because the next thing she knew, she was waking up from a nap she hadn't realized she'd been taking.

"Oh, you're awake," Kimmy said, looking down at DJ with a loving smirk. DJ smiled back and leaned up to kiss Kimmy. She was so involved in the kiss that she didn't notice when the door opened.

" _What?!"_ DJ heard a voice, turning around quickly to see Michelle with her jaw halfway to the floor.

"Michelle, you didn't see a thing!" DJ exclaimed, jumping back from Kimmy.

"You were _kissing_ her!" Michelle exclaimed.

" _Shhhh!_ " DJ said, panicking. She ran over and put her hands on Michelle's shoulders.

"Nobody finds out about this, okay? I don't know what will happen if anyone does," DJ explained. "If you don't tell _anybody_ not even Stephanie, I'll buy you free ice cream for a month." Michelle could read the panic in DJ's actions and tone.

"Okay," Michelle agreed. "Your secret's safe with me!"

"Are you _sure_?" DJ asked.

"I promise," Michelle told her, holding out her pinky finger. DJ took it with her own finger, locking it with Michelle's. She smiled at her sister, but she was still nervous that her secret would get out.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm going to cut this story off here. I'm going to continue it in a sequel that takes place throughout the last four seasons of the show as I watch them. It's going to be about how DJ and Kimmy kept their secret from everyone throughout the years, and how Michelle did, too. I might even continue it into modern times, having them get back together during Fuller House or something. I'm not sure yet because I'm only part way through Season 6 of Full House now.**

 **Also, something for you guys to do. If you enjoyed my writing style in this story, you should go back to my first story from two years ago (called 'The Truth', an I Didn't Do It story) and just read even part of it. If you want, you can review it telling me that you came from this story, because it's amazing how terrible my old stories were! XD**

 **Thanks for reading, guys!**

 **~Teddiursa48**


End file.
